


What are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drinking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, IN THIS HOUSE WE SHIP CHUCHUMETTI, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Slow Dancing, they meet in a bar on New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor doesn't know what happened, he blinked and another year of loneliness has come and gone. But New Year's Eve is a magic all its own.





	What are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from the song of the same name, originally by The Orioles.  
> The version referenced in the story is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvXpkH-gl3Q), by Kacey Musgraves.
> 
> Written with help from [Lauriana25](https://archiveofourown.com/users/Lauriana25)

The glass of champagne in his hand sparkled with the spin of the disco ball above him, catching in his eyes like liquid diamond. The dull drone of voices rumbled through the bar, filling Viktor's ears like radio static. Another year had passed without a hand to hold, without a kiss at midnight. He had buried himself in his work. He had only blinked, and a year had gone by. Another year had slipped through his fingertips. He ran a hand through his silver hair, tugging a bit at the back, just to pull him back to Earth, back to a sticky barstool in a dingy bar, back to another New Year's party with boring colleagues that he barely knew and didn't care about. 

Well, aside from Chris. But Chris was presently leaned against the wall, drink in hand, laughing and flirting with someone he'd just met. He envied him, able to make connections so quickly and easily. Viktor, on the other hand, had a harder time finding that balance… of opening up and allowing people in.

The countdown clock in the corner of the TV screen chimed less than an hour until midnight, and he almost set his glass down and left then, the sight of Chris chatting up the sweetheart with brown eyes and coffee-coloured skin against the wall nearly too much for a jealous man like Viktor. He clenched his jaw and blinked slowly, hoping that if he kept his eyes closed, he might open them on New Year's Day, skipping past all the saccharine reminiscing, all the disingenuous promises of a better year and plans to make the world a better place. Of new gym membership and promises to 'find myself’ from so many of his colleagues that it made him sick. 

He tried to tune out the yammering of Brenda from HR, who was going on about her deadbeat ex to truly droll detail that didn't matter in the slightest. He nodded along, swirling the bubbling champagne in his glass, just for something mundane to think about instead. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he could have fallen to his knees in thanks to the gods for the interruption. He mumbled a half-hearted apology to Brenda, and excused himself from the conversation.

_**Chris** (sent 23:03) Peaches here says he has a friend coming in a bit._

Of course Chris was trying to set him up. He had been drunk-Viktor's confidant, listening to him complain ceaselessly about his accursed singleness, bemoaning it with him when he was between hookups and short term boyfriends. He lifted his eyes to where his best friend was, finding the blonde pressed against the wall by his date, arms wrapped around his waist and hands slid into the back pockets of his jeans. Viktor huffed a little and sent his reply.

_**me** (sent 23:04) hope they’re better company than you lol_

(He had to add that at the end. He didn't want Chris to think he might actually be angry. Even though he knew on some level that he probably was angry, but not for a good reason.)

He scrolled absently through his phone as he leaned an elbow on the bar, seeing photos of his other acquaintances at their respective parties that he had declined invitations to, only coming to this one with Chris in the blind hope he might find someone. Like Chris had. Maybe he just needed to lower his standards. The bartender offered him another flute of champagne, which he gladly took, hardly noticing he had even finished the last one. He swallowed nearly half the glass in one sip. 

“What can I get you?” The bartender's voice said over the din of the bar, and Viktor looked up, confused that he was asking him again already after just setting a glass in front of him. He was speaking over his shoulder to the man just behind him.

“Um, do you have sparkling cider? I’m DD-ing.” A light, small voice replied, and Viktor watched an arm carefully pass over his shoulder. Creamy, vanilla colored skin wrapped in a dark blue sweater. It looked soft. 

“Wanna open a tab?” The man behind the bar asked, and Viktor fought the urge to tell him to just put it on his own instead, but that sweet voice replied for him.

“Oh, no, thanks. That's my only drink for the night.” Viktor blinked again slowly, forcing himself to face front, not wanting to seem rude with a sideways glance. But when that voice laughed, curiosity overtook his good rational sense. (As much rational sense as he had left, having drank more than his fair share of champagne already.) The sound of his laugh cut through the rolling din of voices and music, bright and beautiful like a chiming silver bell. Though he attempted to be subtle, he failed in spectacular fashion, turning at the same moment that the man behind him cast his glance down. 

Viktor might have gasped in surprise, he may have said nothing, he didn’t know. All he knew was the pair of ambery-mahogany eyes that met his, deep and warm like chocolate. The raven-haired beauty flushed a perfect shade of rose against the vanilla cream of gently rounded cheeks. Blue-rimmed glasses framed those endless eyes like works of art, and Viktor could faintly make out flecks of gold in that brown. His mouth went dry. The last intelligent bit of him tried to inform the rest of him that his mouth was hanging open, gaping at the man like an animal, but the only thing Viktor could truly comprehend was his need to know this man’s name.

“Hi!” Viktor finally gained control of his voice as the bartender handed the other man his drink and his card.

“H-hi.” he stammered, awkwardly fumbling as he tried to slide his card back into his pocket with one hand. 

“Here, let me help?” Viktor offered, plucking the flute of cider from his hand, their fingers brushing for a brief, fleeting moment. Viktor could have sworn he felt a wave of heat pass into him from the touch; running down the length of his spine with a shudder. 

“Thank you.” he said quietly, replacing the card in his wallet. “Could have handed them over one at a time…” he muttered under his breath, and Viktor couldn’t bite back the laugh that fell from his lips. Admittedly, this was absolutely _not_ the right reaction to seeing someone so perfect do something so adorably awkward, but the alcohol had already sunk into his bloodstream. “My suffering is funny, hm?”

“No, no no no, I wasn’t laughing at you. I’m sorry.” Viktor scrambled to recover, desperately hoping that he hadn’t ruined the moment before it began. “Merely laughing at myself. This is the closest I’ve been to a date in over a year and I’m just holding your drink.” he blabbered, suddenly wishing he had a third hand to clap over his mouth, just to make himself stop speaking. _Had he really just admitted to a complete stranger that he hadn’t been on a date in that long?_

“I find that hard to believe…” the man replied, the blush on his cheeks deepening and crawling across the tip of his nose. Viktor wanted to kiss that nose. 

“It’s true, unfortunately.” Viktor heard himself continuing, despite everything in his brain telling him to _please stop speaking_ , “Haven’t really had the time. Or found the right person. I’m Viktor, by the way.” He laughed as he handed the flute back, hoping that their fingers would touch again. Something about the man just pulled him in… like gravity. “Probably should have started with that before giving you my life’s story.” 

“I’m Yuuri. Nice to meet you, Viktor.”

_Yuuri._

That felt nice on his tongue. The way he said his name was utterly heavenly, the soft touch of his accent rounding the hard ‘r’ to a gentle ‘ru’ noise that plucked at his heart just right. Viktor thought about what his voice might sound like, wrapped around his name in another context. He shook that thought before it took hold, calling four glasses plenty enough champagne for the night. 

“Are you meeting someone tonight?” Viktor asked, any attempt at charm falling out the back of his head as Yuuri sat himself on the stool beside his. It had been so long since he had even attempted to flirt that nothing suave or smooth came to mind. Nothing felt good enough for Yuuri. Nothing felt right. 

“I was supposed to be meeting my friend, but… he, uh, looks a bit busy.” Yuuri said, nodding with his head to where Chris was standing with his partner for the night. Viktor made a mental note to thank him for this later. For making out with a stranger who happened to have been bringing his beautiful friend out on a cold New Year’s Eve. Viktor laughed, a quiet, stifled thing behind closed lips and Yuuri snorted a laugh of his own, clapping his hand over his mouth in shock, eyes wide and doe-like.

“That was cute.” Viktor said without thinking. He couldn’t even be subtle anymore. 

“Was not.” Yuuri mumbled into his glass, the blush reappearing on his cheeks. 

“Was too.” Viktor replied with a smile, watching as Yuuri’s lips began to turn up to the ceiling, fighting against it with every bit of himself. “DD, huh?” He said in an attempt to keep stealing Yuuri’s time. It had been so long since he had felt anything like this, anything even remotely close to this… his heart in his throat, the thrum of his nerves beating in his fingertips. The shorter man smiled and leaned over into Viktor's ear, the coconut smell of his shampoo tantalisingly close to his nose, the gentle scent of a citrusy soap on his skin.

“Yeah. I don’t drink much anymore, but I always mention it. Sometimes I get free drinks that way.” Yuuri whispered, out of range of the bartender. “Apparently not tonight though.” Both men laughed, and Viktor felt a flush rising in his own cheeks at the closeness, at the way Yuuri’s eyes crinkled at the outside corners when he smiled. The warmth of him made the older man shiver, craving more, closer, more, closer. He wanted to ask why the man didn't drink _"much anymore"_ , but that wasn't really a 'first date' question. Was this a first date? He took a chance.

“If you wanted some free drinks, you could have asked me, Yuuuuuuri.” Viktor ventured, rolling his name on his tongue like red wine as cerulean eyes met amber in the crowded, loud, dive of a bar.

“Viktor, do… do you wanna go dance?” Yuuri asked, still leaned against his right arm, still whispering as if he was telling him a secret. A perfect, lovely secret. Viktor stood up much faster than he should have, his head spinning with the champagne buzzing under his skin. He extended a hand to Yuuri, who smiled with those soft lips and set his hand in Viktor's. 

There was definitely electricity between them. His touch sparked something in Viktor's core, something he had forgotten for too long. No, not forgotten. Forsaken, maybe. Neither one of them knew how long they danced, or how Yuuri had somehow ended up with his glasses sitting on top of his head, pushing his hair out of his eyes and looking _sinfully_ attractive like that. Flushed cheeks, a sheen of sweat and laughing smiles clung to both of them, as well as the stiff collar of Viktor's shirt to the nape of his neck and the soft blue of Yuuri’s sweater to the small of his back. 

The music slowed, a swaying, sweet rhythm that Viktor recognized; it was a cover, but nonetheless, he leaned into Yuuri’s ear and whispered, 

“May I have this dance?” 

Yuuri blinked slowly and gulped. Actually gulped. Viktor smiled at the way his throat bobbed like he was swallowing his own tongue as he quickly nodded. Taking his right hand in his left (not without noticing how perfectly it fit in his palm), he slid his left around Yuuri’s waist to the small of his back. His grin only grew when Yuuri placed his free hand on his shoulder and he knew he was blushing, but he didn’t care. He could blame the alcohol later. Hell, he’d blame the whole thing on New Year’s if it meant he could hold this raven-haired vision, just for a few minutes.

“So I take it you’re leading?” Yuuri teased, easily falling into step as Viktor began to sway, footsteps softly brushing over the floor in time with the beat. 

“Well, I asked.” Viktor quipped with a lopsided smile. “You can take the lead on the next one.”

Yuuri’s blush could have lit up the room. “So… there’s going to be a next one?”

_Oh, maybe I’m crazy to suppose, that I’d ever be the one that you chose…_

“If you'd like.” Viktor's tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth as he looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes, losing himself in the golden flecks of his irises.

_Oh, but in case I stand one little chance, here comes the jackpot question in advance…_

Yuuri flicked his tongue over his lips and quickly nodded. “I… I think I would like that.”

_What are you doing New Year’s Eve?_

Viktor swore his heart was going to leap out of his chest. “Me too.”

Yuuri released his grip of Viktor's hand and slowly traced his fingers up his arm, sending tiny sparks over Viktor's skin under his shirt. He may have gasped a little at the sensation. He didn’t know. He was long past caring. As Yuuri’s hand settled on the nape of his neck, his other hand moved up to join it and Viktor practically melted as his fingers locked together behind his head, his palms resting warmly above his collar.

Following Yuuri’s lead, he wrapped his hands behind Yuuri’s waist, holding him even closer as their fumbling waltz became little more than shuffling feet as they swayed in a slow circle. Viktor leaned down and gently pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s, sinking deeper into the chocolate pools of his eyes until, with a heavy sigh, his lids fluttered closed. Again, Viktor followed his lead and closed his eyes.

It sounded like the world erupted in applause when their lips touched; the sound mirroring the buzz in his fingertips, the sensation that everything had found its rightful place. Yuuri’s lips pressed against his, the warm button of his nose nudging against his, the way his hands had slid from around his neck to cup his cheeks. The way Viktor's arms tightened around him, pulling him in without even thinking. He was gravity, drawing him in, pulling him closer, tearing him apart to put him back together again. A small noise escaped Yuuri’s lips into Viktor's mouth; he drank it in greedily and matched it with a sigh of his own. 

Yuuri pulled away with a flinch, startling Viktor. All around them people were cheering and kissing, laughing and toasting to the new year. Viktor spied Chris, tanned arms wrapped around Yuuri's friend, and both of them gave him a cheering thumbs up. A few flakes of confetti had landed on their shoulders, in their hair and one had landed on Yuuri's nose, undoubtedly the source of the flinching. It had stuck to his skin with the sweat that had accumulated. He shuffled to quickly brush it off as the rosy blush of his cheeks pitched scarlet, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“That was cute.” Viktor murmured, brushing away the gold and silver confetti from his shoulders and stealing another kiss.

“Was not.” Yuuri laughed, his cheeks bright red but curled into a smile, his eyes crinkled at the corners. 

“Was too.” Viktor said gently, pulling him into his arms again. “Happy New Year, Yuuri.” he whispered into the shell of his ear, feeling the heat of his body against his own, cursing his choice not to change into something more comfortable after work.

“Happy New Year, Viktor.” Yuuri breathed against the clean, albeit sweaty, white fabric of his dress shirt. Viktor smelled like expensive cologne and champagne. The cheers died down as the TV in the corner began blaring the traditional song, and Viktor's voice echoed into Yuuri's ear from where he was pressed against his chest. Yuuri didn't know the words, so he simply listened to Viktor sing, his eyes fluttering shut with the rumbling timbre of it sweet and low in his ears.

Yuuri flushed again, his cheeks so hot it felt like they might ignite. He swallowed his fear for the umpteenth time that night. 

“V-Viktor?” he whispered through the crowd singing around them.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor swallowed thickly, his blue-green eyes nearly eclipsed by the black of his pupils. 

“What are you doing New Year's Eve?” He repeated the line from the song, hoping his implication was clear enough. Viktor chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, lifting the glasses from where they rested, askew in his hair. 

“I don't have any plans yet. Care to change that?” Viktor mumbled as he slid his glasses back onto his nose, his voice rolled through him like a tidal wave.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Yuuri quickly replied, nodding and texting Phichit back before wrapping his arms around Viktor's shoulders again, capturing that heart-shaped mouth in another hungry kiss that lasted the entire taxi ride to Viktor's apartment.

_**me** (sent 00:09) thanks for inviting me out tonight_  
_**me** (sent 00:09) i owe you one_  
_**Phichit-kun** (sent 00:46) YUUUUURI WE HAD SEX_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really need to stop deciding to write one-shots for the holidays on the morning of said holiday. Because this thing nearly killed me at 3pm and I needed to call reinforcements.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Drop a kudos if you liked, say hi in the comments! Check out my other work! <3 Love you all, and Happy New Year!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
